


Cigarettes and Sleep烟和睡眠

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cthulhu Mythos, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 可以把泰勒理解为杰克的另一人格，也可以理解为旧神的化身。本来想写很酷炫的克苏鲁设定，但是发现自己很拉跨，放弃挣扎了。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 1





	Cigarettes and Sleep烟和睡眠

从来没有人被允许在上班时间抽烟，换言之，只要在这栋楼里，吸烟都是被禁止的。禁止值班期间的瞌睡，禁止员工之间无意义的交谈，禁止工作效率低下，禁止女性处理保险理赔时化浓妆，禁止男性使用低劣的须后水。规矩总是层出不穷，五花八门，人们看到统一发送的新邮件，收到最新制定的荒唐规章，已经忘记抱怨，也没有反抗。

这栋大楼不全是汽车公司的，但显然每一层都相差无几。人们挎着崭新的、破旧的公文包，一边手是在地铁站旁边买的咖啡，一边手是干巴巴的三明治，通过写字楼一层的安检，仿佛抢夺战旗一样冲进电梯，本该在走廊上奔腾的人流像烧开的水。电梯门一关，外面的人就什么都不知道了。像流水生产线上的巧克力，他们都被一趟电梯送进自己的方格。至于何时被人购买，何时被人吃掉，或是走到过期这一步，那就不得而知了。

他还没有下班，墙上的挂钟显示他们距离下班时间还有二十分钟，尽管实际上，所有人的钟表或是电脑屏幕，都显示只剩下十五分钟。他听到隔壁座位传来敲击键盘的声音，于是站起来走到窗边，手指撑开百叶片，天空已经灰暗，浓稠的云雾堆积一团，悬停在空中。办公室的位置很高，可从这狭小的缝隙向外看去，云和天都十分遥远。他收回手，在自己的座位前站立片刻，然后开始收拾东西。他很迅速，很轻巧，全然是熟练的姿态，他的手伸进西装里侧掏了两下，确认自己的烟盒还在，毫无顾忌地出了门。

没有人注意他，连上司都闭门不出。有时候规矩是可以蔑视的，或者说这个人其实并不重要。玻璃门在他身后缓缓地闭合，良好的缓冲装置使得这一举动悄无声息，他像个笨拙但幸运的夜行者，飞快地跑过空荡的走廊，来到尽头的卫生间。没有比这更阴暗，更寒冷，更寂静的角落，和装潢精良的办公室相比如同塌鼻梁小丑，因为年久失修而几乎无人问津。顶上的灯已经没有呼吸了，勉强的闪烁对它来说都是万分吃力的。白色的墙砖缝隙中滋生霉斑，破裂水管露出的水打湿半面墙，留下明显的痕迹。他在这种时候是可以忍受卫生间的异味，抑制掀开每一扇门的念头——不是为了上厕所，他只是想确认一件事。

他小心地把公文包挎好，希望在自己情绪激动的时候不让他落地。他的皮鞋踩在一洼积水中，发出轻微的拍击声。他拉开第一扇门，连接处艰难地呻吟着，紧接着是第二扇，第三扇，最后一扇。什么都没有，厕所隔间是黑漆漆的，能清晰听到水滴嘀嗒的鼓点。他后退了几步，说不上是失望还是庆幸，然后回到七零八碎的镜子前。镜子上方的灯是完好的，惨白惨白的，他总是想起公寓单元楼一层大堂的灯光，照在昏昏欲睡的值班保安脸上，他心情好的时候觉得那个男人像一座安详的雕塑，心情差的时候则认为自己闯入谋杀案的现场。而此时此刻，他谛视着镜子中的人，整齐的头发，光滑的额头，向下的眼尾，还有他放弃去思考的黑眼圈，他打心底希望自己别像个死人，像个在大街上、公司里无所事事的乞丐，像个对生活失去信念得过且过的混蛋。但他看着，感觉视野里的场景扭曲地旋转。

当他的两手支撑在湿漉漉的洗手台前，公文包难以幸免地沾到水，他听到那个可怕的接触声，却腾不出脑子思考这近乎能毁灭他的灾难。头顶的灯似乎更亮了，充满了炙热的太阳的能量，在白花花的一片惨淡中，折射出令人惊愕的绿色。不同于常常能见到的绿色，草地的青翠，湖水的绿波，马赛克里的残色，方巾的一角，碗碟内测的深绿，它看起来像泡腾片丢进热水中、在表面上弹跳的冤魂，潮湿的绿色被注入气泡内部，既密集又硕大。它们正从丑陋的墙壁上慢慢浮现，如同被强行填压进陵墓的活人断气后一样曲折。那些扑面而来的绿仿佛真的具有强烈的攻击性，他恐惧地屏住呼吸，不只是被吓得脑袋空白，而是离奇地想要融入其中。召唤同伴的号角的前奏响起，如虫卵附着在脆弱的鼓膜上，吸食仅剩的一点生气。他差点晕厥在地上，让西装蒙羞受辱。

他猛地甩了甩头，打了个趔趄。他惊慌失措地摸了摸脖子，接着是脸庞，他的手指在脸上乱摸。他松了口气，但心脏还在撞击胸骨，强有力地。他隐隐约约知道发生什么事情，却抓不住脑海中的一闪灵光。明明都看见占据视野的一片绿色，听到朦胧低沉的雾角声。他做了一个极短的清明梦。

“你在做什么？”

镜子里多了一个人。他还没有从惊骇中回神，表面上呆滞地顶着镜面。那个人又问了一句，他敏捷地躲过水龙头飞溅出来的水，挽救已是伤痕累累的背包。他没有立即回答，而是看着对方很邋遢的西装。正装在那个人身上显得很突兀，不过缺少发胶的金色头发倒是和开了两个口子的衬衫匹配。他努力思考了一下，终于想起对方的名字，他恍然大悟地举起手时，对方咧嘴笑了。

“我来上厕所。”他撒了个谎，毫不害臊。

“你怎么回家？”

“地铁，公共汽车，或者什么都行，我不想步行回去。”他认命地旋开水龙头，掬了点水扑在脸上。哪里都是湿的，他一抬起头，水就顺着弧线滑进领子里，他又狼狈地垂下头，直到那个人从口袋里掏出一团纸，看不出是干净的还是用过的。他犹豫片刻，接过来，说了声谢谢。

“可是你总得走路的，不管你是去地铁站，还是公交车站。”对方好笑地耸了耸肩，看他手忙脚乱地收拾好自己，检查三遍公文包是否还存活，“马上就走？”

他点点头。

那人又笑了：“还没有到下班时间，你真的要走？”

“是的，但愿你不会跟我们的上司告发，算我谢谢你了，德顿先生。”他叹了口气，一点儿看不出无奈，只有怨愤。

“你可以叫我泰勒。”

他习惯性地咬嘴唇，撕裂了下唇的一块死皮，但没有皱眉：“你有什么事？如果是我的工作出了问题，老板知道我经常提早下班，在厕所吸烟，派你来和我当面对峙，而不是让我见到他那张臭烘烘的、像土豆一样崎岖的脸……我会感激你，几秒钟，当然啦，我还会当着你的面咒骂他。所以到底有什么事，不然我要回家了。”

“你说话的口气真像玛拉。”泰勒的舌头顶在口腔内侧，左腮微微鼓出。其实他挺熟悉这个架势，当他读中学时，那些挥舞棒球棍和钢管的混混，在大打出手拳脚相加之前，也是这样理直气壮。好在他知道泰勒不是这种人，也许不是。

“噢，你最好别跟我提她，我不喜欢这个女人。好吧，我们少兜点圈子……”

“介意一起下班回家吗？”泰勒挥了下手打断他，很不耐烦地。

他怔了一下：“虽然我没有这种经验，和别人一起搭伙坐电车，但是，你真的没其他事情找我？”

有那么几秒，他能感觉到泰勒认为他十分滑稽，像个溜冰时在冰面上连摔三个跟头的可怜小孩，既痛又蠢。他失去了推脱的欲望，在泰勒的注视下摊了摊手。

从前，他和泰勒的接触并不多，仅限于必要的工作交接，还有在茶水间偶遇时的客套交流。不管是他们自己，还是其他人，都一眼看出他们绝不是能轻易聊到一起的朋友。并非所有人都会在意这些无足轻重的事情，他们穿梭在逼仄的空间里，仅有的霎时一瞥，会捕捉到闲聊的资本。关于玛拉·辛格是不是真的和他分手，而下一个男友是这位德顿先生。

他跟在泰勒身后，看着他的外套下摆。这是泰勒会在周二穿的西装，他统共也只有三套。泰勒的走路姿势很夸张，有时他在地铁口看到卖艺的贝斯手，会想到泰勒，想到他锃亮的棕红色皮鞋，想到他不受发胶掌控的头发，想到他走路时像个家财万贯的富豪。或许有时候他不该把泰勒想的那么俗气，珠光宝气的形容词环绕着他。当他闻到烟味时，就不该这么想了。

“来一根？”泰勒叼着烟问他。屏幕上的数字离他们这一层还远，他指尖的神经勾了两下。

“我不抽烟。”他停了停，补充道，“现在不抽。”

泰勒没有笑他，突然之间对他的领带产生兴趣，他感觉视线从自己的条纹宽领带，移到了脸上。他两次转头都十分窘迫，泰勒一动不动地盯着他，而他只好讪笑。

他们站在风口，烟从他的右侧飘来，一波又一波，他闻到浓重的烟味，却下意识地吸了一大口，他不觉得刺鼻。泰勒开始打拍子，鞋底敲在瓷砖地面，他每打一拍，字数就往上跳一个。组成数字的圆点是鲜红的，从电子屏幕里渗出的颜料规律地变化。他不知道往哪儿看，于是目不转睛地瞪着它，当他的眼珠子稍稍一动，明亮摇晃的绿色就出现在墙上。又是绿色，他逃不出这阴魂不散的颜色，他甚至扔掉了家里的绿条纹沙发，换掉绿毛绒地毯，拒绝使用淡绿色背景的便签，喝咖啡时一定遮住星巴克的标志。他当然明白这是无谓的，像和死神一决高下。

泰勒肯定不知道他又眩晕起来，眼球在缓缓膨胀，他的脑袋也昏昏沉沉。连泰勒呼出的烟都蒙上一层暗绿，几乎实体化为流动的液体，从他眼前淌过，包围他的领地，聚集在他无辜的鞋子四周。他摇摇欲坠，直到电梯叮地一声。

“走了。”泰勒把烟头丢到窗外，他瞟了一眼，没说什么。

他们从电梯出来，离开大堂时，天完全黑了，乌黑的头纱盖住了摩天大楼。他抬头望着天空，产生一种无端的惧怕，深重的黑色从神祗的手中倾倒。他想快点走到地铁站，或是站在哪个看不到天的地方，而不是一眼望进深不见底的海沟。

“坐地铁回去？”他咕哝着。

“你说什么？”

“我说，我们坐地铁回去？”他提高音量，边走边说。泰勒把烟掐灭了，但身上还有那股烟味，他闻得出是万宝路，有点臭，还带着他极为讨厌的干涩。他觉得疲倦，工作之后的困意和空虚一拥而上将他团团围住，而泰勒散发出的烟味，时不时在他松懈的神经上叩一叩。他走得不太稳当，磕到了泰勒的肩膀，打了一个很大的哈欠。

“我们走的难道不是去地铁站那条路？还有……着急回去吗？如果你接下来有空，我们可以吃个饭。走过两条街，在商城附近有一家新开的越南菜餐馆，你愿意的话，我可以请客。”泰勒掏出烟盒打开，示意他。他扫了眼那黑色的烟盒，上面万宝路的标反光。

“这么说，如果我不愿意的话，你就不请客？”他不客气地抽出一根，说了声谢谢。

他们在一家西装定制店铺门口停下，这里恰好竖着路灯。泰勒侧过身，这下他们面对面了。打火机很精致，像女士用的，他往前一步，几乎要碰到他的脑袋。他嘴里含着烟，没有动，但汗却从后颈沁出。泰勒拢着火苗，手指在他冰冷、震颤、起皮的嘴唇边悬停，他差点叼不住烟。火光照亮他们两人的脸庞，他能看清泰勒脸上的细小褶皱，眼睛周围的细纹，他唯独不想看那双眼，怕自己会想起玛拉。

泰勒退开时，他感觉冷风灌进两人之间。他用左手的拇指和食指捏住香烟，迟缓地吐出一口气，仿佛已在胸膛郁结许久。他们继续往前走，向那家越南菜餐馆进发。

“你根本不会拒绝我的，对吗？”泰勒笃定地问道，他们穿过马路时，泰勒的手从他背后伸过去，挡住了他的右侧。

“凡事不要说这么绝对，有万分之一的可能，我们不会去吃饭，我也不想抽你给我的烟。”他厌厌地回答，又呼出一口烟。尼古丁让他的大脑暂时放松了，头顶的重压也慢慢离去。

“事实就是你答应了。”

“我随时可以反悔。”

“你要对朋友做这种事？”

他把烟拿下来，夹在手中瞧了瞧，决计丢到路边的大垃圾桶里。垃圾堆边上还有两个流浪汉，他们身上盖着破烂的衣服。他准备投掷出去时，泰勒按住他的手，精准地掠走那根烟。

泰勒是用右手拿烟，差不多是烟屁股卡在他的食指和中指里。他狠狠地吸了一口，那快灭掉的光又瞬间放亮了。泰勒把烟头弹进桶里，他沉默地注视着。

“看来你很节俭。”

“难道你热衷于浪费？”

他闭口不言，先泰勒一步推开门。这间店显然是新开的，墙上的绿色油漆看样子都没有干透，木质桌椅在灯下发光，圆形桌面上铺着方形桌布，靠背椅的座位上放着又圆又厚的垫子。他的太阳穴重新开始胀痛，说话声从四面八方靠拢，他又陷入了一张绿色的渔网。

没有服务员领座，他们找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，那里差不多是正对着收银台。他在进入这家餐馆时，就彻底失去食欲。胃袋抗拒地拧紧，好像但凡有什么东西从食道向下，它就一定能叫他吐出来。泰勒把菜单推给他，他说他向来在点餐上拿不定主意。

“不是我想冒犯你。”泰勒将菜单还给侍应，转过头看着他，“你很少做决定，是吧。”

“做决定是一件很累的事情，尤其这件事涉及两个或以上的人。不过你说的没错，我可以说是没什么主见。”

“你要是有什么意见，完全可以直说。”

“我甚至懒得去发现哪里不对，这里不够好，还是那里不尽人意。你刚才笑了，对吗？别摇头，我不觉得有什么丢脸，我是个很懒惰的人，只在和自己有关的事情上心。所以，我没什么意见。”

泰勒交叠的两只手臂都放在桌上，他扬了扬眉毛，顺手拿过两个人的玻璃杯，往里面倒了一些鲜榨猕猴桃汁：“其实你并不乐意和我吃饭。”

他干笑了一声：“是，是，只不过因为你请客。”

“可以前别人帮你带咖啡，送你纸杯蛋糕，替你给主管送文件，你都没有答应。你不喜欢麻烦别人，也不想无功受禄。我发现你很矛盾，但确实很有意思。你没有拒绝我，只是跟玛拉有关。”泰勒的话中断了，侍应端着他们两人的面条摆上桌。显而易见的冷面，没有冒出可以化解尴尬的热气，他一抬头就能看到泰勒炯炯有神的双眼。

“我们把玛拉·辛格放到一边，暂且不谈。”他冷淡地回避话题，拿过酱汁滴在自己的食物上。他的胃部气喘吁吁地扭动起来，不为了饥饿，而是呕吐，“这些跟那女人没有一丁点儿关系，她是个令人厌恶、虚情假意、矫揉造作的疯子。这是我们的第一顿饭，我不想把关系弄僵，但我必须说实话。”

“我没发现你是个诚实的人。”泰勒轻声道，或许没料到他突然暴跳如雷。

“我一直都是。”他撒谎道。

他头也不抬，埋头专注于面前这份尝第一口就令人精神崩溃的面条。他觉得脑袋两侧的太阳穴如同电极，几乎能让他烧焦的电注满大脑。咬在嘴里的东西像从前父亲带给他的巧克力球，他闻一闻就知道那是代可可脂，他失望透顶，却装出兴高采烈的样子。蜷缩在这具躯壳里的他融化成一滩烂肉，只剩下两颗眼球在污秽之物中沉沉浮浮。现在他也是同样的感觉，但不是对泰勒。

这种想法异常强烈，他隐约觉得巨物带着他浑身绿油油的黏液向自己爬来，蠕动庞大笨重的身躯，在一片人海组成的沼泽上移动。它的速度很慢，不是它本身就这么笨拙，而是知道没什么人或东西能够逃脱号角的召唤。他拿着叉子的手颤抖，面条从缝隙中滑落回碗里。当他仰躺在自己卧室的床铺上，瞪着天花板漆黑的一角。光源照顾不到的角落，看起来可以无尽延伸，在黑暗中透出墨绿。事实上，他很少做梦，但是只要做梦，那些绿色的、墨黑的东西，就永远无法摆脱。

“你需要去一趟卫生间吗？还是我让侍应给你拿一个呕吐袋，飞机上用的那种，不知道他们会不会有。”泰勒笑着看他，相比起自己，很体面也很礼貌。而他冷汗直流，喉咙发紧，手腕震颤，口腔苦涩。他不懂别人看自己是什么样，但肯定很糟糕。

“不，不用。”他冷静了一下，“你是怎么把这碗面吃完的？”

“因为饿，人在饿的时候，能做出匪夷所思的事。”泰勒依然看着他。

“很遗憾，我不太饿。我去卫生间一下，稍等。要是你想先走，也没关系。”他说着站起来，捂着又小又可怜的胃。

泰勒做了一个请的手势：“我们可以一起坐地铁，你没忘吧？”

他几乎像个老人一样蹒跚地走去卫生间，手里紧紧攥着便携式漱口水，这是他从酒店里带出来的。他不敢看那面崭新的、光亮的镜子，落荒而出。

泰勒已经结了帐，站在餐馆外面等他，薄荷味的烟在别人闻起来只有臭味。泰勒瞟着他，眼里闪烁着新奇，然后愉快地开口道：“你用了漱口水，我第一次见在外用漱口水的。”

“我的洁癖到了无可救药的地步。”他叹了口气，不想争辩这个无数人都询问过的话题。

“你知道吗，我有一个朋友，当然现在算不上了。他用漱口水，仅限于和女朋友接吻之前。但是那玩意儿特别劣质，尝起来像塑料，标签上却写着柠檬味。然后他女朋友和他分手了。”

“好在我没想和谁接吻。”

“但不意味着不会发生。”

他清了清嗓子，没有表态。

他和泰勒走在去地铁站的人行道上，这里看上去比以往更空旷，也更寂静。路灯难得没有一明一暗，高高挂在半空中。他们像散步一样，没有谁急迫地加快步伐。地铁站仿佛永远走不到，它停在恒久的尽头。

“你不是真的在嫉妒我吧？”

他们似乎的确走不到地铁站，因为连道路的结束都望不到。他们眼前是一片安详而静默的黑暗，两边伫立着路灯，却照不亮任何物体。他的呼吸开始变得急促，一半是来自对陌生的惶恐，另一半则是来自泰勒猝不及防的问题。

“你说因为玛拉？”他勉强冷笑了一声，但差强人意，他摇了摇头，谁都能看出绝望，“我为什么要嫉妒你，因为玛拉爱上你，像第一次坠入爱河的蠢蛋？我以为你是个聪明人，显然事实并非如此。”

泰勒点点头，跺脚把烟灭了，一只手不由分说地钳住他的胳膊，将他往旁边一条幽深昏暗的巷道拉扯。他竟没有挣扎，泰勒也没有惊讶，他磕磕绊绊地跟着泰勒走进未知的巷子。他感觉自己浑身都在抖动，接近一种发病时的抽搐和痉挛。一部分的他是冰冷的，恐惧将冰块打碎，野蛮地塞进他细弱的血管里。另一部分的他是滚烫的，他想到烧开的水壶的外壳，泰勒的手掌心像火山口。

他背对着巷口，绿色的海潮已经淹没了整个街道，它们奔波流动时，掀起所有人类都会下意识捂住耳朵的轰鸣，没人能理解来自远古的语言，低沉而持续不断的声音就在路面上游走。他不用回头去看，就能想起睡梦中的残垣断壁，表面上攀附着已经死去或将死的藤曼，一切都是绿色的，散发着粘住鼻膜的气味。

他并不害怕，平静来得很匆忙。当泰勒停下脚步时，身后的寒意退散了，但没有完全离开。他反过来用力抓住泰勒的衣领，泰勒的手几乎在他腰上抠出血。这个巷子很窄，从某种程度上来说甚至只是一条小道，左右没有入口或出口。

“我应该自己回家的。”他稍稍仰起脸，而泰勒的另一只手拽住他脑后的头发。他发出一声疼痛的尖叫，和那阵阵轰鸣如出一辙。

泰勒喘着气，他的手也在微微颤抖，激动简直刻在脸上。他感觉光线一暗，又亮起来。他的梦里，像针孔一样尖锐的梦，那一对充斥着数百个瞳孔的眼睛，和跟前的重合。他不敢出声，惊叫也断送在喉管。

“这完全可以说的，嫉妒玛拉不是坏事。”

他感觉自己近乎要被拦腰截断，泰勒抵着他的鼻尖，他哆嗦了一下又被搂紧。泰勒沿着他的嘴角，很薄的嘴唇，他碰到凉凉的东西，丝毫不敢动作。干燥刺痛的下唇被轻轻舔了舔，他差点哭出来，而他确实哭了，泪水顺着肌肉僵硬的面部滚下，因为哽咽，泰勒的牙齿磕到了他的舌头，他又迸出哀嚎。

他想要放声大哭，和小时候做了噩梦一样从虚幻的世界坠落到现实。在从来没有离去的童年时代里，成千上百次的惊醒，当他睁开双眼的刹那，还能和冥冥之中巨物对视。后来，他听到挥之不去的召唤而抑郁，破碎的长颈花瓶里盛过他尝试丢弃的崩溃。不过那时他并没有遭受真正的绝望。然而现在，他无能为力。

泰勒的身体很暖和，嘴也是。他抓着领子的手松开了。

他是妒忌玛拉，非常没有必要的。他第二天去上班时，在卫生间的镜子里看到两个悲哀的黑眼圈，然后给自己刮了胡子。他想，他和玛拉两看生厌，应该要竭尽全力恶心彼此。

他一如既往地提早下班，没有人关注他，老板也把他当作空气了。顺带一提，于他而言，提早下班不意味着立刻回家，有时他喜欢四处走走，逗留在大楼的各个地方，尤其是同楼层的厕所。

和昨天变化不大，主要是除了他，其他人不愿意光顾这个破败的避难所。他依旧趟着一地水走到洗手台前，墙壁基本被一种难以描述的浅绿覆盖了，水在瓷砖缝隙间滴落。洗手台是干净的，有一团擦过的纸，和一包半湿的烟盒。他感到一阵惋惜。

“其实我挺好奇的，你为什么总喜欢来这里。”

有一个人的手比他更快按在香烟盒上，他听到泰勒·德顿的说话声，抬起头时看到镜子里穿戴整齐的他。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以把泰勒理解为杰克的另一人格，也可以理解为旧神的化身。本来想写很酷炫的克苏鲁设定，但是发现自己很拉跨，放弃挣扎了。


End file.
